The Fellowship of Eleven
by Conner52
Summary: SG-11 gates to a planet to find it ruined. The lone survivor dials in a 9 glyph Gate address, sending them to a world that has a familiar Ring to it. There they embark upon the greatest quest ever. SGC/LotR X-over. AU. Please R&R, we LIKE R&Rs, yesssss!
1. The Fellowship of Eleven -or- What the N...

Authors Notes: Greetings humanoids, this is just a little bit of ficcy drivel that me and my best online friend (also online GF) wrote up. Did it a little oddly, co-wrote it over MSN Messenger, so that's why the paragraphs and stuff are kinda short and it goes back and forth. We used our own SG team (the much abused SG-11) and set it just AU'ed enough that we can fit things together here and there. Coments and suggestions of all sorts would be appreciated muchly.  
  
Category: Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 fer language. Ratings may change pending on authors own inspirations  
  
Alright, Standard Disclaimer Time: We don't own Stargate and we don't own Lord of the Rings. It'd be nice if we did, cause then we'd have some cash to throw around! :-D  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
There's a mountain, a mountain with a secret, well... actually there's a mountain with people under it with a secret, but we're getting off the point here. It's a -big- secret, a secret to make the Manhattan Project, the D-Day invasion, and the X-Files look like tabloid table-scraps. No, no, no... THIS secret is the big daddy of them all.  
  
Of course... NONE of this concerns Major Logan O'Conner at the moment. Right now, all he's worried about is when the members of his team are going to get there so they can leave... More on that later. 'Hoot' as his friends from Delta Force had called him, looked up into the Control Room at the general that was standing there. "George... sir. Can we jus' go without 'em?" asked the Texan.  
  
The door opened at that very moment and a person clad in standard embarkation clothing and equipment walked in. Only it wasn't a him. It was a her. She was about 5'6'', fit, womanly build. She had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and grey eyes.  
  
"Dr. Bryluen Hale." she said to Hammond, her british accent obvious. "Sorry for the delay, sir. The plane from Oxford was late." she said.  
  
Hoot looked up from his seat on a crate against the wall and smiled slightly. His first thought was ~Cute!~ followed by a ~Very cute!~ and ending with ~Get up and say hello already ya git!~ The lanky ex-operator got up and loped across the room. He came to a stop infront of the ramp and smiled down at the doctor from his nearly 7 foot frame. "Heya Doc... Good ta have ya along on the ride." He glanced up at the technician sitting behind the computer. "Would ya page Alphabet again?" he asked in that slow drawl of his. Alphabet was what he called the short, dumpy, Russian Cpt. that was -supposed- to be his 2IC. "He dun git here soon I'll toss his butt right through the 'Gate."  
  
One of the heavy steel blast doors groaned open and a short 5'3" man with a redish beard and too much girth waddled in. "No one tosses a Russian!"  
  
Bryluen turned to face the short stocky man. "Captain Afanasi Rodchenko?" she asked.  
  
The Russian turned to her, "Da, it's me. And you are?" he walked over to her.  
  
"Dr. Bryluen Hale, Linguist, Historian." she extended her hand.  
  
The Russian laughed and shook it strongly. Then he turned and marched over to O'Connor.  
  
Logan folded his arms across his chest and looked down... WAY down at the Captain. "Yer late Alphabet... and packin' too much as usual." He smacked the portly Russian's chest with the back of his hand, and one of the clip- straps on his body-armor popped open.  
  
Rodchenko growled and batted the American's hand away. "I am big bone-ed, not fat... You know. And why you call me Alfabit?"  
  
"Cause Ah' can't pronounce tha' sneezey name o' yers..." O'Conner smirked slightly and looked back at General Hammond, who was watching all this with a bemused grin, reminded of another SG team he knew of. "Is our..." Hoot shuddered, "Advisor ready yet?"  
  
Bryluen walked over to the men, "Major O'Conner....Bryluen Hale." she said extending her hand to him, "By the time we get this out of the way, Advisor Jax should be with us." looking up at him, a small smile appeared in her features.  
  
The American smiled and shook the offered appendage, her hand practically disappering in his large gloved one. "Please... Call mah Logan, or Hoot, or O'Conn'r... They're all interchang'ble and I hate the use ah the rank." He let her hand go and took a step back, looking at the still-opened blast door. "And Ah swear... If tha' Noxxie makes us late Ah'll..."  
  
"Major!" Hammond interupted sharply, shooting a cautionary glance at the soldier in the Gateroom below.  
  
"..have a most pleasan' discussion about punctuality with 'er." Logan finished, though this -clearly- wasn't how he'd intened to originally end the statement.  
  
The door swooshed open again and a small creature walked in, dressed in SGC uniform, but with unusual hair. Bryluen smiled and walked over to the Nox. She spoke softly to the Nox woman in the alien's own language, then the two walked over to the men.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is Jax." she told them.  
  
The Nox woman bowed slightly and smiled at them, "Greetings Tau'ri. I am honored to be here." she said.  
  
Hoot turned to look at their 4th teamate as the door opened, and jumped slightly at the sight that greated him. Yes, he knew the Nox where on the shortish side, but Gods, Jax couldnt be more than... 4 feet tall! The ex- Delta Force shot a glance up at the General, who just shrugged and grinned.  
  
Afanasi waddled his way right over and gave the Nox a big Ruskie bear-hug, his jovial nature getting the better of him. "Ah. The honor is ours fair lady. I have heard much of your people and am eager to meet one," the Russian let the woman down and smiled. "And now I have!"  
  
Bry stood aside, watching the amiable exchange, her eyes smiling. This was an new expirience for the quiet British woman. She was looking forward to new things and languages she would get to learn as a member of SG11. Looking at each of the teammembers, she thought about how she could get along with each of them.  
  
Jax intrigued her. She knew the Nox could and would teach her a lot. She was the first non Human, Bryluen had met. It had been a very pleasant expirience.  
  
The Russian, Afanasi. A bear of a man in strength and muscle, short in height. He seemed a happy person with a good sense of humor. Hale was looking forward to working with him.  
  
Logan O'Conner. He was an enigma. Friendly, enough, with no love for formality. Time would tell how this would work out. This would deffinetly be interesting.  
  
"When do we depart?" she asked softly  
  
Hoot grinned and hefted his G36 rifle, a non-standard issue tool of 'defense' which he prefered over the standard SGC issue P90's. "Well, since we -finally- got everybody..." He looked up at the techie sitting behind the dialing computer and nodded, "Right 'bout now..." He turned and stood infront of the ramp. "Alrigh' kiddies... Line up and keep yer hands to yerselves."  
  
Alfanasi laughed and walked up next to the tall american. "Through your Stargate. I have heard much of the glory of the USA program and... "  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Yer eager to go on a mish, and now ya are," finished O'Conner.  
  
Bry walked over to Jax and the two women came to stand next to the Russian and the American. The gate whirred, chevrons locking in place. Hale watched in wonder as the final chevron locked in place and the blue whirlpool opened in front of them.  
  
"Magnificent." Jax whispered, "I am amazed every time I see it." she said with a smile.  
  
Bry nodded, "Glorious indeed."  
  
Logan grinned and looked down at his team. A motley crew, but with possibilities. He waved over his shoulder at Hammond, without looking behind him and chuckled. "See ya later Boss!" He hefted his rifle to his shoulder and loped up the ramp and through the Gate.  
  
Alphabet chuckled bearishly to himself and trundled up the ramp. "Ah... Again with the traveling!" Off all the members from the old Russian program, the stocky ex-Spetsnaz had the most time off-world. Both a weapons- expert and engineer, he had that rare ability to take duct-tape, 6 feet of fishing-line, and a banana peel... and perform magic. Well... Not really... There's no such thing as -real- magic.  
  
Jax walked up next, a smile on her face. She walked through the event horizon without stopping. This was nothing new to her.  
  
Hale walked in last, slightly afraid. This was not something researchers from Oxford did. But she was excited too.  
  
===The Other Side===  
  
Hale jumped out of the gate, shivering slightly.  
  
"Good god..." she grunted, rubbing her arms. Looking around she saw...  
  
Hoot was standing by the DHD, rifle left loosely at his side. He reached up and pulled his Dallas Rangers baseball cap off, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. The major let out a low whistle and looked around. "Daaaamn...." In his time during Delta Force, he'd seen some scary stuff. Worked in the worst shitholes on Earth, seen some pretty gruesome casualties of combat... But -nothing- prepared him for this. It was like... somebody'd set off the world's biggest firebomb, or a nuke. The landscape was scarred black from fire, and their were ruins of what had obviously once been a peaceful village. All that was visable now was endless ruin, as if a malicious hand of a god and come down from the sky and swept all life away in a wave of fire. Logan turned and plunked his baseball hat back down on his head. "Alright... Any ideas wha' the hell we do now?"  
  
Rodchenko looked at O'Conner and shook his head. He'd lived in the comunist USSR, and seen some equally bad things as his Western counter-part, but this was still a shock. "Nyet... No force of man or beast could have cause such distruction. Only..." He cast his eyes skyward, though wether indicating a heavenly diety, a malicious alien, or a natural disaster, it was unclear.  
  
Bryluen walked over to Logan and Afanasi.  
  
"Logan....where did we gate to? I'd like to look for some inscriptions or something, maybe I could make heads or tails of this." she said in her soft voice.  
  
Jax looked around, a frown in her features, ~This is not good~ she thought.  
  
Hoot looked around and gestured at what appeared to be an un-collapsed cave atop a tall hill. "This is supposed ta be PDQ-DS9. They sen' a MALP through, but the cammera went -pfft-... Techie said it was from low-level radiation or sumthin... Other sensors showed the planet as safe, lots of Naquada residue, so of course, they authorized an op..." Logan shook his head and looked around. "Freakah..."  
  
"And you did not deem it nessicary to send a second probe through?" asked Alphabet. Logan shrugged.  
  
"Ah dun make the policy..."  
  
Bree looked over at Jax, "Jax...what is the matter?" she asked.  
  
The Nox turned to them, "This Holocaust spreads further than this place. As if a great death and darkness lies upon this land." she said.  
  
Hale looked around, trying to find anything that would have some writing on it. She located a tablet that had unusual writing. "This is runic...." she murmured, eyes tracing every line.  
  
Logan gestured for Rodchenko to watch Bree, and walked over to Jax. "Jus' how far does this destruction spread hun?" he asked, his right hand fingering the grip on his rifle. There was something bugging him, like a splinter in his mind, itching him. "Any idea wha' caused it?"  
  
"It spread as far as The East, The West, The North, and The South... ranger. For the Nine failed..." said an oldish voice from the general direction of the Stargate. SG-11 whirled around and O'Conner and Rodchenko pointed their rifles at what appeared to be an incredibly old man leaning heavily on a staff. "But... Where they lost... The Eleven may succeed." The man strode towards thd DHD, rifles of the Russian and American following his every move. "Yes.. The Wise can not see all, but you may tip the scales..."  
  
Bryluen watched the man intently, "The Nine? The Eleven...whom do you speak of? Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The old man smiled and looked up at the woman, his grey beard twitching up in a smile. "I am known by many names child... But you would know me as one of the Ancients..." The man bent down and squinted closely at the DHD, as if nearsighted. "I am one of the oldest oldsters... And far beyond my prime. I can not save this world, but I can send you back. Yes, yes..." The Grey Man chuckled and placed his right hand on the red stone in the middle of the DHD. As of it's own accord, the buttons on the device began depressing, like the keys on a player piano.  
  
"You are one of them..." Bryluen said and looked at the portion of the tablet in her hand.  
  
The letters were becoming familiar, *Mithra.....* said the tablet. "Mithra...." she murmurred.  
  
She walked over to the truly ancient man, "Were are you dialing to?"  
  
The Man of Grey looked at Bryluen, then at Rodchenko, Jax, and finally his gaze came to rest on O'Conner. Hoot could see that though the body was old, the eyes were still clever and sharp. The man broke his gaze and looked at the British woman as the 7th Chevron locked in... but the Gate kept dialing. "Not where... When and where. Back child... Back before your history was recorded." The man looked at Jax as an 8th chevron punched in. "Back when the ancestors of your race were still young." The man stopped his talking and looked up at the Stargate came to stop it's rotating. The 9th and final available chevron locked in, and the Gate whoosed to life. But instead of it's regularly blue and water-like surface, the event horizon was now pure white and mist-like. "Go... Go... The challenge awaits you all." The man in grey shot each team member a last glance, chuckled, and hobbled off away from the Gate.  
  
Jax walked over to the gate and passed through first, feeling compelled to listen to the Grey sage. Hale followed the Nox woman, her mind working overtime on the letters on the tablet and the man.  
  
~Mithrandir...Grey Pilgrim....~ those were her last thoughts before she jumped through.  
  
Logan looked at Rodchenko, then back at the distruction that blanketed the landscape. "Well Alphabet... Shall we?" The Russian nodded and stepped up to the misty event-horizon and after a moment, passed through. Hoot walked up to the Gate and took a moment to examine the fog-like line that seperated this world from the wormhole, passing his gloved hand through the cold mist. ~Ya know... That guy looked pretty familiar... I wonder where from?~ He shrugged and stepped through the Stargate. The trip this time took a seeming eternity before it ended and Logan came out the other side.  
  
He stepped out into the midst of a lush green country, warm breezes, blue skies, and... short... people. All standing infront of the Stargate, looking up at him with their jaws hanging open. "Uh... hello."  
  
Bryluen walked over to him, "Logan....we were just here....but in the future..." she said quietly, "This is the same place."  
  
Jax was looking at the childlike people. They were barefoot, all of them, but they had big hairy feet. Brownish curly hair with unusual ears and the expressions of wonder in their faces. Jax turned to Logan too, "Periannath.....they are the Periannath...."  
  
'The Halflings....' Bry translated immediately in her mind.  
  
"Per-wha'-its?" asked Logan, walking down off the platform the Stargate was set on. That slight itch of instinct in the back of his mind had turned into a sharp tingle, like... when yer leg falls asleep, but centered in the brain.  
  
One of the er... taller-shorter people turned and looked at Jax. "She speaks -elivish!-" The sharp tingle in Hoot's head suddenly clicked into a big, red, flashing -RED ALERT- sign. The taller-shorter-person looked over at Logan and stepped up, a relative term cause he was still short. The young... 'man' stuck out his hand and smiled. "We're the Halflings, though we prefer the term 'Hobbits'... I am Frodo Baggins. And you are?"  
  
Logan's jaw dropped quickly and he slowly raised a hand up to pull down his red-mirrored Oakley sunglasses. "Out ah my freakin mind..." he breathed. The American dumbly extended a hand to shake the hobbit's. "Pleasure ta meet ya Frodo..."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Alright. Good? Bad? Merely Acceptable? WELL THAT'S WHAT R&R IS FER! :-) Me and Her'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, depending on comments and what not. 


	2. Ring Things and The Prime Directive

Authors Notes: Greetings humanoids, this is just a little bit of ficcy drivel that me and my best online friend (also online GF) wrote up. Did it a little oddly, co-wrote it over MSN Messenger, so that's why the paragraphs and stuff are kinda short and it goes back and forth. We used our own SG team (the much abused SG-11) and set it just AU'ed enough that we can fit things together here and there. Coments and suggestions of all sorts would be appreciated muchly. And thank you to the one nice person who did send in a review. We went back and revised chapter 1 to take into account yer suggestions. =) And as always, credit for inspiration and mental support go to my dear Kos. ;-) btw: she's the girl who's helping me write this, the most valued co-author  
  
Category: Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 fer language. Ratings may change pending on authors own inspirations  
  
Alright, Standard Disclaimer Time: We don't own Stargate and we don't own Lord of the Rings. It'd be nice if we did, cause then we'd have some cash to throw around! :-D  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
===Chapter 2===  
  
Bryluen stood beside Logan watching the little creatures. "Logan....that man we saw...I think I know who he was...is." she whispered.  
  
Logan looked over at Bryl and nodded enthusiastically before turning his gaze back to Frodo. "Oh.. Ah know who he was... Truuuuhst me. Tha' was Gandalf the Grey." At the mention of the Istari's name, the whole crowd echoed it, after all, Gandalf had oficially been labeled a disturber of the peace, and the Hobbits of the Shire were still not convinced that he'd had nothing to do with the disappearance of Bilbo the year before. "I's just like in tha book..." Logan muttered quietly. "Which meahns..."  
  
"What does it mean Major?" Jax asked, frowning.  
  
"The war for the Ring? An' he should be here soon...." Hale muttered and looked over at Logan.  
  
Hoot nodded and walked over to Frodo, hunching down to look at the hobbit. "How long 'go was Bilbo's 111th party? I' been a year ye'?" asked the ex- Delta Force operator.  
  
"Well.. Yes sir, it's been almost exactly a year, but how di..." Frodo started to ask, but Logan got up and walked back over to Bryluen, Jax, and Rodchenko. "Well tha' clinches it... Gandalf comes back from Gondor within days, discovers that tha gold band up in Bag End, is The One Ring, and we're off and running..." he said quietly to Bryl. Alphabet and Jax just looked at their CO in puzzlement.  
  
Rodchenko nodded, "The question is...where do we fit in? Do we stay with the child....Frodo?" he asked after being poked in the ribs by Hale, "Why you do dat?"  
  
"He's not a child..." she answered.  
  
Hoot nodded and looked at Afanasi. "Yeah... He's ah Hobbit..." Rodchenko arched a bushy red eyebrow and O'Conner gestured dismissively. "I'll 'xplain later Alphabet." He looked at Bry. "From wha' the older Gandalf told us, I'm bettin tha' the original Fellowship ah' Nine failed in their quest... Tha' means tha' we're ta be the deciding factor. Between wha' you and me know of the trip-ups and dangers on the way, we can guide them."  
  
Rodchenko growled at being dismissed and punched Logan's arm. "Explain this O'Conner. No more riddles. I want to know what is going on."  
  
"I am not a trained officer Logan. I'm just a linguist and historian with level 3 self defense and level 2 weapon usage." Bry said underbreath, "I'll help...but Alphabet and Jax should know too."  
  
"Dr. Hale is correct. But we should do this somewhere else. Not in front of all of them." Jax added.  
  
Logan's head looked up, as if just realizing that YES, the whole of Hobbiton was standing there and looking at them in wonder. The lanky Texan looked over at Frodo and waved him over. The furry-footed Hobbit approached warily and Hoot knelt down to get on eye-level. "Mister Baggins... We're friends of Gandalf's from... the West, across the Sea. It would be mighty nice ah ya if you'd let us stay up in Bag-End fer a few days. We've had a... long voyage to get here, and we'd like ta rest till Gandalf arrives it it's ok."  
  
The hobbit thought this over for a few moments, then nodded, turning to head for the hobbit-hole he'd inherited from his uncle. "Well.. Since you know Gandalf, you can stay."  
  
Bry raised a suprised eyebrow, ~Very trusting~. She knealt down too, "Thank you, Frodo. We are grateful for your hospitality and kindness. Could you lead us there?" she asked with a smile.  
  
The Hobbit nodded and called another one to join him. Bry and Hoot recognized him immediately. It was his best friend Sam.  
  
"This is Sam Gamgee." Frodo intriduced his friend.  
  
Hoot nooded and shook the stockier hobbit's hand. "Good ta meet ya Samwise... I've heard much about ya." Sam arched an eyebrow at this and the 2 hobbits, 3 humans, and 1 Nox all started up the hill-road towards Bag- End. Logan took a quick look around, using his height for an advantage, but couldnt spot Meriadoc and Perrigrin. M & P were prolly raiding a farm or place of foodstuffs at the moment, knowing them. They'd come along later.  
  
Rodchenko looked at Jax, who looked back at him, and then the two un- knowledgable teamembers followed after. "I do not like this..." muttered the dwarf-like Russian. "The Major knows much more than he says." Jax nodded in agreement.  
  
"Da." nodded Afanasi, "And our good Doktor too." he added as he leaned closer to the Nox.  
  
Bryluen walked over to O'Conner. "How much do we tell the Hobbits? We need to find out when Gandalf get's here...." she whispered as they followed Sam and Frodo. "This is so weird.."  
  
Logan chuckled. "Well... I'd say we tell the Hobbit's nuthin fer the time bein'... We better wait fer Gandalf to arrive, if that was him that we met before, then I wouldnt know how ta dial up that Gate to send us back home anyhow..." He looked around as the group approached Bag End and Frodo and Sam walked right inside. "Always wondered what this place would look like in person..."  
  
Hale chuckled and followed him in. Even at her small size for a Human she needed to walk bent. Even Afanasi did, and that brught him no pleasure as could be heard from his grunts. Jax, on the other hand had no problems. She stepped in last, a smile on her face.  
  
~Impressive dwelling~ she thought to herself.  
  
Hale sat herself on the floor next to Hoot and leaned closer to him, "This is almost like a dream..." she whispered. "Frodo...what year is it? And day...and month?"  
  
Frodo, never one to be rude to strange guests (it must run in the family) went into the kitchen to get his houseguests some tea. "Why ma'am it is... EEP! Gandalf! What are you doing here?" came the sound of the startled halflings voice. Logan looked over at Hale and chuckled.  
  
"Well that takes care of ONE thing we gotta figure out!" the ex-operator stood up as much as his height would allow in the small house and headed into the kitchen. There he found one Istari, one hobbit, and one spilled pot of tea. " 'ello there Gandalf, good ta see you again. Been a whole..." Hoot looked at his watch. "10 minutes or 5000 years depending on yer poit ah view."  
  
Gandalf looked at him for a moment in confusion, "What is it you speak of Ranger?"  
  
Bry, Alphabet and Jax joined Hoot. Gandalf didn't seem to know who they were. That probably mean that he either never, or still didn't contact his past self.  
  
"Master Wizard, we were sent here on assignment...to aide...in your undertaking." Hale said, walking out of Hoot's shadow, literally.  
  
Gandalf left Frodo for a moment and walked over to the team, gazing intently at them as if he could see their souls. He took a moment to look at Bry: "A woman of human stature but elvish learning," then to Alphabet: "Dwarven in build and stoutness," Jax: "The body of a hobbit but a wizards mind," and finally at Logan: "The frame of an elf, but the heart of a Ranger of Arnor... Hmm, most curious." Gandalf walked back over to Frodo and whispered to his short friend. "Is it secret? Is it safe?"  
  
"Uh... Mister Gandalf sir... If yer enquiring about that lil' gold ring that used ta be Bilbo's... It's in tha' chest over there, and I'll save you the trouble of throwin' it in the fireplace... It -IS- the One Ring of Saw'ron the Deciever..." said Logan as he sat back down on the floor.  
  
Gandalf studied the four newcomers. "This is indeed a strange occurance. How is it you know this? Who are you?" he asked, his bony fingers pointing at each of the four. "You are not from these lands." he said in his deep, sage-like voice.  
  
Bry looked over at Hoot, waiting to see what their leader would do. This was down on him. That is why he was the CO. The tough, and unusual decisions.  
  
Hoot sighed and looked around, not quite believing that he WAS in this place, living the story of his favorite book and favorite 3 movies. "Well... Ya see... Ya know that BIIIG old stone circle ou' there in the village square?"  
  
"The Ring of Illuvatar? Yes, yes, yes.. I am -quite- familiar with it," said Gandalf as he sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well it's a... uh... well it's a device of ancient origin and it's used to travel between worlds." Hoot paused a moment, "But ya knew that..."  
  
Gandalf nodded and gestured with his bushy eyebrows in the general direction of Frodo and Sam, who were standing in the corner. "But let us speak of THAT later, eh? You still have not told me how you know all of the story of Middle Earth and that..." He waved his hand as if trying to banish the Ring  
  
At this, Bryluen spoke up, her fingers intertwined, her resting on her elbows on the small table. "We have come from the West Master Wizard. We have been specially trained in many - a - craft in order to be able to come to aide, once the truth has been revealed. We have been taught in the complete history of the Eldar and the Edain and know of what has transpired thus far. He..." she pointed to O'Conner, "...is Logan, our leader. His right hand man, a descendant of the Ngothrim folk, Afanasi." she continued, "Jax is a Vanyar. She is a healer and wielder of medicinal and premonitional magic." Hale said, looking intently at Gandalf all the time, "I am Bryluen, a scholar and knowledgeable of languages, ways, and history of Middle-Earth."  
  
Logan looked at Bryluen then back at Gandalf. "Uhh... Yeah, what she said!" He for one, could never keep track off all them names in the Silmarillon and whatnot, which is why he'd never gotten around to reading all of it.  
  
"Very well," said Gandalf. He clearly accepted this at less then face- value, sure that something else was there that he'd learn latter perhaps. The wizard looked over at Logan. "And you say that the ring is -THE- Ring of Power?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Hoot. He looked over at Jax. "Uh... That footlocker yer sittin on, could ya go dig around in tha bottom of it? Their should be a paper envelope with a wax seal on it?" The Nox looked at the American oddly, then hopped down of the bax and lifted the lid.  
  
"Here now!" said Frodo, the hobbit didnt much appreciate strange Westerners rummaging around his house.  
  
Hale smiled at the Hobbit, "Please forgive our intrusion Mr. Frodo. She is searching for the Ring in the envelope that is in that box. Could you help us with this perhaps...so that we do not cause a stir among your things?" she asked softly, smiling at the Hobbit.  
  
Frodo looked at Gandalf, who nodded, and went to help Jax. He pulled out the envelope a moment later and Logan snatched it from his hand, casting it onto the kitchen table. "It -is- the One Ring... Gandalf," he looked up at the wizard. "We must make haste for Rivendell immediately, by way of Bree for we must meet Elessar, though he would be sure to meet up with us anyhow."  
  
Gandalf pulled back slightly as the Ring was placed on the low kitchen table, and looked at Logan. "Ranger... You are strange in name and dress, and even stranger in knowledge! Yes, I agree. If that is The Ring, then it must leave the Shire immediately." He looked at Sam. "Gamgee... Go quickly, fetch 4 cloaks for our guests in the appropiate lengths." Sam scurried out the door and the grey wizard looked at Jax.  
  
Jax looked back at Mithrandir calmly, "What is troubling you, Mithrandir? I have seen this in my visions..." she kept up the act that Bryluen set up, "I have had them for quite some time." she said.  
  
Bry looked over at Logan, wondering what was going through the American's head. conner_52_ae: Gandalf shrugged slightly and stood up from the table, heading for the door and his staff and hat. "Nevermind Lady Jax... I must go see the head of my order about this. Sarumon will know what to..."  
  
"I uh... wouldnt do that Gandalf. He's got a palantir and Sauron has turned his mind to tha darkness. All the White Istari desires now is power and the Ring," Logan interrupted, moving his way into the hall. The rest of his team followed and they met Sam in the doorway with their cloaks. "It would be a better idea if you came with us to Bree to meet Elessar." Logan of course, used the Ranger's elvish name, for he wouldnt want to let the Hobbits know too much. The identity of Aragorn was supposed to be a well- kept secret, lest the agents of shadow learn of his existance.  
  
Sam gave a cloak to each member of SG-11. Bry got a deep blue one, Rodchenko got a fiery red cloak, Jax a pale green, and Logan got a woodish brown one, though it was still too short to meet his 7 foot height.  
  
Gandalf looked at the American warily. "Ranger... This cannot be. I have known Sarumon for the longest time. I -trust- him."  
  
"He's still been turned Gandalf... If you -must- go... I'm asking ya to get one of the Northern Eagles to be nearby to help you scape!" said Logan. Could he let Gandalf walk into a trap like that? Could Hoot -actually- even try to stop him? Now there was a thought.  
  
Bryluen squeezed his forearm and gave the slightest shake of her head. They could not interfere...just yet. She chuckled at Sam and Frodo and smiled and then turned to Gandalf, "Elen siluva lumen omentielvo, Mithrandir. Safe journey. We shall take care of the little ones." she said, bowing slightly.  
  
The wizard responded in kind and headed out the door, plunking his pointy grey hat on his head. Logan walked over and hissed in the woman's ear. "Ya -know- what's going to happen Doc. He's going to get stuck atop Orthanc, and we could REALLY use his help 'gainst the Ringwraiths!" Logan was perhaps a bit more passionate about this than he should have been, no professional detachment. But the image of that battered copy of Lord of the Rings back on Earth kept sneaking into his mind. He really loved the story, and to be here now and able to change the course of the plot...  
  
Rodchenko walked over and elbowed Logan. "Explain this O'Conner.. You still have not told Jax and I what is going on!" The Russian had already put his red cloak on, and appeared to approve of it.  
  
Bryluen's eyes flared as she hissed back at the CO. "We CANNOT change what is to happen. We would only cause further harm. We have to let it run it's course, Major! We can only aide the Nine when they form...that's our task...not stopping the events at Orthnac. I love the book as much as you do, Logan....but we CAN'T interfere..." she hissed at him under breath.  
  
Logan grumbled and kicked at the floor, his boot leaving a long black scuff mark. "Fine!" he hissed. He grabbed Rodchenko by the cloak-collar and pulled him towards the door. "Alphabet and I'll be up on the roof watching out fer the Riders..." He looked over his shoulder as he shoved the russian out the door. "Brief Jax, then get Frodo and Sam ready to move... We go in the morning, or sooner if we can find Pippen and Merry." Then Logan was out the door as well.  
  
"Well I can..." started Sam, though he was cut off by the slamming of the round front door, "...go find them..."  
  
Bry stared at the two men, anger flashing in her eyes, "Men..." she grumbled under breath. "Sam...go find them." she said to the Hobbit.  
  
Sam nodded and scurried out.  
  
Bry turned to Jax and the two women sat. Hale began explaining how she and Hoot knew the events that were to happen. Somehow they had all been written in a series of seventeen books back on Earth by a man called JRR Tolkien. And now they were literally living the events that had been described in great detail in the books.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
Alright. Good? Bad? Merely Acceptable? WELL THAT'S WHAT R&R IS FER! :-) Me and Her'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, depending on comments and what not. 


	3. On the Road Again... Uh... Fer the First...

Authors Notes: Greetings humanoids, this is just a little bit of ficcy drivel that me and my best online friend (also online GF) wrote up. Did it a little oddly, co-wrote it over MSN Messenger, so that's why the paragraphs and stuff are kinda short and it goes back and forth. We used our own SG team (the much abused SG-11) and set it just AU'ed enough that we can fit things together here and there. Coments and suggestions of all sorts would be appreciated muchly. And thank you to the one nice person who did send in a review. We went back and revised chapter 1 to take into account yer suggestions... =) And as always, credit for inspiration and mental support go to my dear Kos... ;-) btw: she's the girl who's helping me write this, the most valued co-author  
  
Category: Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 fer language. Ratings may change pending on authors own inspirations  
  
Alright, Standard Disclaimer Time: We don't own Stargate and we don't own Lord of the Rings... It'd be nice if we did, cause then we'd have some cash to throw around! :-D  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
  
Logan slammed the small round door shut behind him, turned, and clambered up on the roof of Bag-End, which was mostly just walking uphill. The lanky American stopped near the tree atop the hill and flopped down beneath the branches. "Off all the gawd'fersakin...." he grumbled, referring to the British doctor in the house beneath his feet. Rodchenko arched a bushy black and brown eyebrow at the ex-Delta Force operator and trundled over.  
  
"Why you so upset Hoot? What Hale say?" the Russian sat on a rock and watched his CO and longtime friend.  
  
Logan leaned back against the tree-trunk and looked at the only other -real- military man on the team. "Tha' nose-in-a-textbook doc's gonna bugger EVERYTHING up. I say we shoulda kept Gandalf with us, but nooooooo! Hale sends the most powerful guy in ALLL of Middle-Earth traipsing off to Orthanc to get himself captured!"  
  
Rodchenko tilted his head in confusion. "Hoot, did you not say it was written so in the book? Are we supposed to change it?" he asked.  
  
O'Conner looked over at the Russian as if he'd grown a third eye. "Well ahf course that's how it's written in the book. But Ah'm lookin' at the big picture here. If Gandalf was with us, we could kick them Nazgul all the way back ta Mordor... rather than lettin Frodo get stuck with a knife."  
  
Rodchenko nodded, "I see what you mean. But...what if that is what gets the quest ruined?" the Russian shrugged. "I do not know. I am just a soldier."  
  
"Well... How could...? Oh fergit it..." The American got to his feet and started down the hill. "Bryl better have gotten Sam and Frodo ready, cause we should be leaving post haste." He walked back into Bag End and to his approval, found 1 Human, 1 Nox, and all 4 Hobbits standing there. "Good... Hobbits, get packed. We leave as soon as possible," he said in his most 'Army'-ish voice. The one he reserved for new recruits and annoying subordinates... like Bryl at the moment.  
  
Bryluen walked over to him, "Logan...a word?"  
  
The major rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, ducking constantly to avoid hitting his head on the low roof and doorways. "What is it -Doctor- Hale?"  
  
  
Hale looked at him with a neutral expression, "I've been thinking, Major O'Conner. I think that we should get the Hobbits as far as Bree. Then continue on our own to Rivendell. Elessar will meet them there and guide them safely to Rivendell. A band of nine...easily noticable...see where I'm going with this?" she asked, the expression in her eyes saying she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
Logan looked at her, then in the general direction of the hallway where he could hear the scurrying of small feet getting ready for travel. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... They'll be enough of a target without us in the way. Even with our cloaks we'd draw attention." The Texan grumbled. "Though one of us should go into the Pony to contact Aragorn...?" It was half a statement and half a question. As much as he might not like to admit it, Logan was going to have to rely on Bryl's advice.  
  
Bryluen thought for a moment, "I don't think so. It's best we reveal it all in Rivendell. It would stall things too much. His sole intent must be to bring the Hobbits to Elrond I should think. Plus. Jax and I aren't exactly soldiers. If we were to get attacked with only one of you to help us." she whispered.  
  
"Alright, alright. Ya know... At this point, why not just head straight to Rivendell and let the Hobbits get to Bree by themselves?" Logan asked. Bryluen had brought up another good point. As soon as possible, prolly at Rivendell, his team was going to need formal combat training in swords and the like. After all, ammo was a finite resource.  
  
  
"That would be the best course of action probably." she nodded and looked up at him. The two headed out and went over to Jax and Alphabet. After explaining the plan to them, Jax went over to the Hobbits to instruct them.  
  
Frodo looked at Hale, then over at Logan, then back at his friends. "Alright then... If you think it'd be a good idea."  
  
Logan walked over and knelt down to look at the Ringbearing hobbit. "Alrigh'... Stay off the roads, travel at night, and DONT use the name of Baggins anymore." He grinned and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Get to the Prancing Pony. Find a ranger called Strider. He'll be waiting for you and know who you are... And, above all." He looked past Frodo and Merry and Pippen. "DONT let the two of them talk to ANYBODY until you get to Strider." The other two-hobbits shot the ranger a dirty look, which Logan could only grin at.  
  
Frodo looked at Hale, then over at Logan, then back at his friends. "Alright then... If you think it'd be a good idea."  
  
Bry stood aside with Rodchenko and Jax, observing O'Conner. Deep down, under the military front and the stubbornness, he seemed like a nice man. Easy on the eyes too. The three SG11 crewmembers waited until the Hobbits started on their way   
  
Logan watched the hobbit band head down the road, then looked back at his team. "Suggestions people?"  
  
Rodchenko nodded, "We should go now. We need to get to the place you called Rivendell as soon as possible."  
  
"Afanasi is correct. It is imperative we hurry." Jax added.  
  
"Only 4 riders attack them at Weathertop remember? The other five are somewhere else." Bryluen added softly.  
  
Logan nodded and looked around. "Dahm... Ya know. I KNOW I read in one ahf them books where the other 5 Nazzies was at... But fer the life ah me I cant remember..." The major shrugged and headed out the round door. "Well Bryl. What route do you suggest?"  
  
Hale followed beside him, "The fastest? You and Afanasi should be able to find it." she said and then put a hand on his fore arm, "Logan...I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did earlier. It's just that...I firmly believe we shouldn't interfere with the storyline in the book too much."  
  
O'Conner shrugged and looked around Hobbiton, trying to remember the layout of the Shire in his mind. "Yeah... Well... If in the book, they succeeded, and HERE they didn't, then we should prolly end up following the book anyhow," the ex-operator conceded. "YO! Alphabet! Cover the rear quarter," he called over his shoulder as he headed down the road.  
  
Bry and Jax followed in the middle between the two men. Hale was scared and excited at the same time. Living out her favorite book, and yet knowing full well how powerful the Nazgul were and that they could very well die here, in this time on this planet.  
  
Jax on the other hand was calm. She knew that they had a task to perform, and that was all she thought about. She noticed that the Tau'ri woman was concerned, but the Nox wasn't certain what to do in that sense.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Alright... Good? Bad? Merely Acceptable? WELL THAT'S WHAT R&R IS FER! :-) Me and Her'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, depending on comments and what not. Much thanks to the few who review, we'll try and take yer help into account. 


End file.
